fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saito Emiko
Saito Emiko (斎藤恵美子 Saitō Emiko) is the main protagonist of Sugar Rush Pretty Cure!. She is a 14 year old girl who makes people around her happy and loves to make sweets. She dreams of becoming a chocolatière. Emiko's alter ego is 'Cure Chocola '(キュアチョコラ Kyua Shokora). Her catchphrase is '"Perfect Happiness!" '(パーフェクトハッピーネス! Pāfekuto Happīnesu!). Appearance Emiko has pink hair that goes down behind to her shoulder blades. She wears a brown rose hairpin on the right side of her head. She also has a ponytail at the back of her head tied with a brown ribbon. She wears a pink short sleeved shirt with a small brown bow tie to go with it and the sleeves have brown lining. She has a pink skirt with brown trim and a brown belt with a heart as the buckle. She wears pink shoes with white socks that go a little over her knees. As Cure Chocola, she has light pink hair that comes to her waist and curls at the end. She wears a brown headband with a frilly band along it with white wings on the side and two brown ribbons hanging down the sides of her head. Her eye color is brown and she wears chocolate brown rose earrings with a pink choker around her neck. Her dress consists of brown puffy sleeves that have pink lining along the edge. She has pink bow on her chest with a brown top that has a white middle with a pink trim and brown buttons. She wears a white apron around her waist that has a white bow tied at the back. Her skirt is brown with a pink trim and white fluffy trim underneath. Her gloves are white and cover her fingers which has pink ribbons around her wrists. She has thigh length pink stockings with a brown trim near the top and brown ballet shoes. On her left side, she wears a carry for her Sugar Palette that is red down in the middle from left to right with a pink heart on it surrounded by the outline of a brown heart. Above it are three red hearts with the biggest in the middle and a pink bow above those on the top of the carry. Personality Emiko often makes people around her happy and she is a major glutton. She strives for perfection when it comes to sweets, but when in school work, her grades aren't all that perfect. She loves animals, except for bugs and snakes. Her least favorite of all are ants. She lives with her grandmother, Saito Chiyo, and they run a shop called "Chocola." She doesn't get to make sweets there until a little later in the first half of the series for a reason still unknown. History Becoming Cure Chocola Emiko was upset that her grandmother, Saito Chiyo, said that the chocolate cake she made was not good enough for her to work at their shop "Chocola." She was in her bedroom, and she got a text from Yukiyama Naomi on her phone which was on her dresser. She walked over to it to check it and Sugar, who was following her to see if she was one of the Pretty Cure, sneaks into her room and while Emiko isn't looking, takes a bite of the chocolate cake she made. WIP (Work in Progress). Category:Sugar Rush Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cures Category:CureDelta Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures